


Sleepy Calves

by Valco99



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies if it may be ooc, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I will edit out the rest of the words in time., Mornings are brutal, Sleepwalking, decided to make this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/pseuds/Valco99
Summary: Vincent learns the hard way that Catherine wasn’t a morning person.
Relationships: Vincent Brooks/Catherine





	Sleepy Calves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, basically while I watched the game on YouTube but never played it myself, I just want to do a fun Drabble with it.

The day starts off rather simple. In a two floor house, Vincent wakes up first and decides prepare breakfast, he doesn’t like it but someone has to be the early one around this house. 

“Crap, we’re out of eggs and not much in the fridge either. Guess we’re buying for breakfast then.” 

Vincent quickly puts on a decent pair of clothes and a jacket before leaving, though he took a look back upstairs where his girlfriend was still sleeping. 

Deciding to give a quick reminder to himself goes to check on her.

Catherine: Zzz 😴 

Her eyes were closed, still in her white shirt only barefoot and clutching her pillow. 

“Yep, still out like a light, well won’t be long anyways., I’m getting McDonalds for us, so I will be back. 

No response unless you count her turning into her left.

Vincent goes back downstairs, slips on his shoes and heads out.

About 20 minutes later 

“I’m Back!” It’s probably not the best idea to yell out like a banshee, doorbells exist for a reason but Catherine hasn’t really complained about it. 

After several attempts at waking Katherine up (which fail) he hears groaning but she didn’t stir.

“Catherine! I have breakfast on the table, well actually I bought the whole breakfast from McDonalds, Pancakes, sausage and that. but hey it still counts right? 

Catherine sleepily responds to Vincent’s calls and begins to make her way (or sleepwalk downstairs until she makes her tired appearance rubbing one eye and holding onto a stuffed animal sheep. 

Well good morning sunshine, now hurry up and- AHH!? 

Catherine: Hmm? What? 

Uh, okay when did you have that thing with you? 

Huh?” She looks down to the large stuffed animal sheep she’s carrying with tired eyes. 

This is (yawns)..my animal friends, I call him ...Sheepy. 

That’s not what I was asking you, I was referring to when did you have-  
Mmm....Sheepy~ ... She’s obviously still not awake but she’s moving at least, so it’s close enough. Nevertheless she makes her way to their small table. Catherine: ...Okay… you sit here Sheepy . 

She placed the stuff animal on the chair facing forward. 

Catherine: he (yawns) likes to have cookies with his scrambled eggs So I get him one.”

Catherine opens the cookie jar to pull out two chocolate chip cookies and treads back to the table. 

She places the cookies on Sheepy’s empty plate. 

Catherine: ...and I usually sit next to Sheepy… 

Satisfied, She takes the seat next to her stuffed sheep 

Catherine: 😴…. Zzz 

Before she promptly falls asleep with snoring sounds.

Vincent: ..Well hope you and “Sheepy” enjoy breakfast now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a short fun read.


End file.
